¿TODAVIA HAY AMOR?
by Yocelyn michaelis de kuran
Summary: sebastian se va dejando a ciel destrosado,con el tiempo alguien cura a ciel haciendo sentir lo que es ser amado,despues de unos años sebastian viene con el proposito de conquistar a su querido bocchan, pero no le sera tan facil como el cree ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

CAP. 1: la carta

Narrador pov

Era un día normal en la mansión phantomhive, el conde se encontraba en su despacho firmando unos documentos muy importantes para su empresa, hasta que fue interrumpido por su sirvienta miope que le llevaba una carta, se extraño que su mayordomo no se la llevara.

Bocchan – llamo muy nerviosa la sirvienta- Sebastian-san le dejo esta carta

Déjala en el escritorio- le dijo sin mirarle pero por dentro se preguntaba por qué SU demonio no se la había traído.

Está bien bocchan-

Al salir la sirvienta, ciel volvió a sus asuntos pero al cabo de un rato ya no pudo mas con esa curiosidad y abrió la carta, pero deseo nunca haberla abierto:

_Querido bocchan:_

_Se debe estar preguntando por que le deje una carta, pues vera me he dado cuenta que ya no puedo seguir a su lado, se lo que siente por mí, no quiero que usted sufra por un sentimiento que no es correspondido, soy sincero ¡NO LO AMO! Soy un dominio que no debe ni puede tener sentimientos, por favor no haga estupideces mientras no estoy, no se preocupe que el contrato aun sigue en pie cuando sea el momento vendré por su alma ._

_Sebastian_

Al terminar de leer la carta ciel ya no pudo contener esas lagrimas asi que las dejo que fluyeran por sus mejillas. No podía creer que al único ser que había amado con toda su alma lo abandonara cuando este le había prometido estar con el pasara lo que pasara, pero era de esperarse de un demonio, un ser que solo pensaba en tomar su alma, soltó una risa amarga y sin energía.

El resto del día ciel no salió de su habitación, sus sirvientes se estaban preocupando pues el no era de encerrarse en su habitación. Pasó el tiempo y ciel ya no era el mismo, ahora solo vestía de negro, no mostraba NINGUN sentimiento y era mucho más cruel que antes, hasta le había prohibido las visitas a lizzy. Nadie sabía por qué de su comportamiento, y nadie sabía donde estaba sebastian, cuando le preguntaban a ciel sobre su mayordomo, este les respondía que lo había despedido por que ya no le servía.


	2. EL REGRESO

.**5 años después ( ciel con 17 años)**

SEBASTIAN POV

Habían pasado 5 largos años desde que abandone a mi precioso bocchan, me pregunto como esta, me habrá olvidado, me seguirá amando, tendrá novia o quizás prometida. Todas esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, pero hoy mismo las respondería. Llegue a la mansión muy rápido pues realmente nunca me aleje demasiado, toque para que me abrieran, lo que me sorprendió es que me abriera un ciel muy feliz siendo abrazado por un tipo que le besaba el cuello, cial al verme inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa.

S..se…sebatian ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto sorprendido

¿Quien amor?- preguto el tipo que estaba abrazando a MI ciel

Es un viejo amigo Claude – le respondió mi niño, **NO PUEDE SER EL QUE ABRAZABA A MI NIÑO ES UN DEMONIO!**

ciel sales con un demonio- le pregunte atónito

Si-me respondió muy convencido

Pero ¿Por qué?-

Por que lo amo y el me ama-

Que les parece si entramos y conversan a solas en tu despacho, ¿ que te parece mi amor?- maldito demonio me quitaste lo que es mio

Claro ven sebastian vamos a mi despacho-

Esta bien bocch…ciel-

Llegamos a si despacho nada había cambiado, solo una cosa en el librero había dos fotos una de ciel con lizzy sonriendo y otra de ciel con ese demonio llamado Claude muy abrazados.

Seré claro- me dijo MI ciel muy serio-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Me eh dado cuenta que TE AMO ciel phantomhive-

O _O QUEEE! No puede ser por que yo ya no te amo, te olvide gracias a Claude el me enseño a seguir adelante,lo siento sebastian pero es mejor que te vayas- que el no me pudo haber olvidado.

Demo…. Ciel que tiene el que yo no tengo-

El tiene sentimientos sebastian, el me ama, el no se fue, en no me dejo con el corazón destrozado, el me salvo de suicidarme POR TI!-me dijo al borde de las lagrimas- así que es mejor que te vayas y nunca regrese.

¿COMO QUE INTENTASTE SUICIDARTE?¿QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?-en mi mente solo resonaban las palabras de suicidarme por ti.

Tks esta bien siéntate te contare-me senté esperando su relato

Ciel pov

Flash back

_Después de que sebastian me abandono me sentí destrozado no lo podía creer, el era a la única persona a la cual había amado y ahora me dejaba, sentí las lagrimas fluir por mis mejillas así que mejor decidí irme a mi habitación, me encerré en ella y no quise salir en todo el día pues mi amado ya no estaba más a mi lado, con el paso de los días no tenia ganas de vivir mas, no sin la razón de mi existencia, no quería ni podía mostrar sentimientos, me vestía de negro porque así no mostraba lo que sentía, le había prohibido las visitas a lizzy pues no quería aparentar mas. Al paso de una semana me decidí que era mejor ya no vivir así que tome rumbo asía un acantilado que estaba cerca de la mansión, llegue hasta teniendo la mínima esperanza de que llegaras y me salvaras, pero no fue así, cuando estaba a punto de saltar, sentí una mano posarse en mi muñeca._

_Sebas…-pero no eras tu era un hermoso hombre que me miraba con amor, devoción, no entendía por que me estaba salvando, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos_

_Responderé todas tus preguntas pero antes aléjate de la orilla por favor-me suplicó _

_E..es..esta bien-le dije titubeante_

_Me llamo Claude faustus, mucho gusto- _

_Yo soy…-_

_Eres ciel phantomhive, lo se te conozco muy bien-eso me sorprendió mucho como sabia mi nombre!_

_Se tu nombre porque llevo enamorado mucho tiempo de ti, pero tu amas a sebastian, pero el te dejo, puedes amar a otra persona, déjame ser esa persona, la cual te ama y daría su vida por ti- eso me sorprendió, creo que era una buena idea pues sebastian me había dejado_

_Esta bien pero una cosa mas acaso eres un demonio?-_

_Etto..por que lo dice-me dijo muy nervioso_

_Tus facciones son como las de seba..Como las de mi demonio-me dolia decir hasta su nombre_

_Pensé que no te darías cuenta- me dijo muy sorprendido-pero era de esperarse de ti_

_Fin flash back_

Sebastian pov

Desde ese día Claude me enamoro, fue ocupando tu lugar en mi corazón- me dijo muy feliz eso

No me importa que no te des cuenta que aun me amas, pero yo te voy a recuperar voy a luchar con ese demonio, me ganare tu corazón de nuevo ya lo veras-le dije muy convencido

Haz lo que quieras pero Claude es el dueño de mi corazón – me lo dijo muy serio

Salí del despacho, cuando llegue a la puerta una vos me detuvo

Nunca me quitaras a MI ciel el es mio y nada ni nadie me lo quitara-

Eso ya lo veremos-


	3. LA PELEA

CAP 3: PELEA

Ciel pov

Me sorprendió volver a ver a sebastian de nuevo, y me sorprendió aun más que dijera que me ama, la verdad es que cuando dijo eso, sentí algo removerse dentro de mi, la verdad es que me costo un poco olvidarlo ya que estuvo conmigo durante 3 años, pero Claude tiene algo que me hace sentir seguro, me hacia sentir querido, no me había sentido así desde que mis padres habían muerto. Algo me saco de me saco de mis pensamientos.

Nunca me quitaras MI ciel el es mio y nada ni nadie me lo quitara- hay mi Claude siempre tan sobre protector me encanta que se así

Eso ya lo veremos- era de imaginarse que sebastian tenia su típica sonrisa de suficiencia- peleare por el si es necesario

Me asome, y si sebastian tenia su típica sonrisa, pero los dos tenían los ojos rojos, esto no me gustaba nada, yo no quería que pelearan por mi. Claude voltio y me vio, me sonrió, sebastian también me vio y me sonrio.

Ciel amor ven aquí por favor- me pido Claude

Camine lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, me abrazo por la espalda y me dio un beso en el cuello, temblé, pues su beso me llego desprevenido.

Dile a sebastian que TU eres MIO-me ruborice cuando me dijo eso

s-ssi sebastian, es verdad-

pero ciel, no me importa si tengo que pelear contra Claude, pero yo te recuperare-

no te la pondré fácil, nada ni nadie me separara de mi Claude- Claude sonrió con suficiencia- ahora por favor retírate.

Sebastian se fue no sin antes decirme que me amaba y que pelearía por mi.

.

.

.

Me despertó el sonido de mi puerta abriéndose, voltee a ver quien la abria y que sorpresa me lleve al ver un gran ramo de rosas blancas siendo cargadas por mi amor, sonreí con ternura.

Oooh! Sugoi! Kawai!- me ruborice pues Claude, me miraba con lujuria

No son mios, alguien te los envió, mira aquí esta la carta- mientras me daba la carta

_Querido ciel_

_Espero y te sigan gustando las rosas blancas, nunca se me olvido cuanto te gustaban este tipo de rosas, el blanco es como tu puro e inocente. Te amo_

_Sebastian._


	4. DETALLES

**¡ARIGATO CHIHARULAPEROUGE Y CIEL KURAN KIRYUU POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA!**

Tal vez haya Claudexciel pero lo que si es seguro es que va a haber sebasxciel, y un poco de aloisxciel, se preguntaran ¿Qué HACE AQUÍ ALOIS? Pues también tiene que ver y mucho con esta historia.

ME DESPIDO PARA QUE PASEN A LEER ¡SAYONARA!

CAP 4: DETALLES.

Sebas pov

Espero que a MI ciel le hayan gustado mis rosas blanca, se que a el le gustan mucho, me hubiera gusta ver su cara pero ahora tengo que encontrar los ingredientes para un delicioso pastel para mi ciel pues el AMA los duces.

Ciel pov

Tengo que admitir que las rosas blancas y los dulces son mi debilidad y eso lo sabe muy bien este sebastian, me encantaron sus rosas, aunque a Claude no le gusto que me las quedara, pero bueno yo le dije a sebastian que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero nunca pensé que me iba a cortejar, aun que suena interesante y aun mas cuando va a venir mi amigo alois trancy a visitarme unos dia, digamos que por un tiempo estuvimos ´´juntos´´ por asi decirlo lo nuestro fue solo sexo, aun recuerdo cuando tuve mi primera vez con el.

Flash back

_Vamos ciel, deja de pensar en sebastian, el te dejo por no corresponder tus sentimientos, aquí me tienes y lo sabes muy bien, solo será una vez, si no te gusta ya no lo volvemos a hacer por favor-_

_Si te digo ya no me vas a molestar-ya estaba cansado que me rogara, ya me había artado y para rematar me recordaba lo de sebastian._

_Hai, __Shieru! Te prometo que te va a gustar- me arrepentí de esa decisión al instante pues daba saltitos de felicidad_

_Tks, como sea solo hagámoslo rápido-_

_Hai-se cerco lentamente a mi con una sonrisa lujuriosa, me estaba poniendo nervioso su cercanía, rosó mis labios como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, con nerviosismo correspondí ese beso, mi primero beso el cual pensé seria con sebastian._

_Kawai! Shieru esta sonrojado que kawai! Nunca pensé ver esto, sugoi!-_

_Huresai! Baka! Y continua-_

_Hai, my lord-_

_Tks- me siguió besando, poco a poco nuestra ropa fue sobrando, cuando quito mi camisa lamio una de mis tetillas y sin poder evitarlo gemí._

_Veo que lo estas disfrutando-siguió con la otra pero sin dejar de lado a mi otra tetilla, mientras asía esto con su mano libre desabrocho mis pantalones y metió su mano por debajo de mis ropa alois se dirigió asía mi erección, lamio la punta y sentí que algo dentro de mi temblaba._

_Sugoi! Shieru estas muy bien dotado!-me pues aun mas rojo por lo que dijo_

_Cállate y continua- lamio toda la longitud de mi miembro, de un solo golpe se a metió a la boca yo solo pude soltar un gemido de placer y sorpresa._

_Aagh, m..as- quería que llegara aun mas lejos este placer me quemaba por dentro y quería apagarlo, el capto mi mensaje así que dio la vuelta y metió tres de sus dedos en mi boca, empecé a lamberlos hasta que el los saco, empezó a meter un dedo en mi entrado, eso me dolió._

_Au! Detente! Me duele, sácalo-_

_Tranquilo ya pasara, solo relájate-metió otro de sus dedos y los empezó a mover de un lado a otro y como tijera- aquí va el otro y ultimo shieru._

_Aagh solo haz que pare el dolor-el metió el ultimo dedo, eso si que dolio, pero me relaje. De repente empecé a sentr entre placer y dolor y era una buena combinación._

_Ya estas listo, voy a entrar-solo asentí, se acomodo entre mis piernas y me giro, quedamos frente a frente-esto va a doler un poco._

_Solo hazlo ya-me penetro poco a poco, mientras entraba sentía esa rara mezcla de placer y dolor, empecé a gemir incontrolablemente igual que alois._

_Aaagh! Shieru! Aagh! Aishiteru! __Aagh!-abrí aun mas mis ojos de la imprecion, pero me quede callado._

_Aagh! M…as, ma…s-solo pedia por mas, cada vez mas las estocadas iban en aumento igual que nuestros gemidos, sin poder agantar mas me vine entre nuestros cuerpos y el dentro de mi._

_Sugoi! Eso fue wow no lo puedo creer, ¿te gusto?-_

_Hai! Pero lastima que ya mañana te vas y no se cuando volveras-_

_No te preocupes de vedre a visitar algún dia-me dio un beso y se quedo dormido._

_Fin flash back._

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, una caja estaba en mi escritorio y tenia una nota:

_Querido ciel:_

Sentir,  
sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,  
sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,  
sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,  
sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,  
sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,  
sentir que tu alma es mi regalo.  
Sentir que existes...  
sentir que vivo para amarte.

Tu me haces sentir todo esto.

Te contaré deseos en tus labios,  
el placer será mi arma para soñar,  
recorreré tu alma  
y secuestraré tu amor.  
No habrá rescate:  
sólo la pasión.

_Te amo _

_Atte: sebastian._

_Abri la caja y había un delicioso pastel de chocolate, se me hiso agua la boca yumi yumi, ya quiero comérmelo, y de la nada salió un pato un tenedor y la pieza de pastel ya estaba en mi plato, ese sebastian._

_Claude ven aquí un momento por favor-_

_Mande amor, y eso quien te lo dio-_

_Sebastian, que delicioso no-_

_Por que aceptas sus regalos ciel, por que?_

_No se supongo que por que me gustan los dulce y aparte es comida-_

_Se acerco y me beso, con mucha ternura pero también con pasión._

_TU ERES MIO! Y nadie te quitara de mi lado ok?-_

_Hai- esto se estaba poniendo muy fuerte_


	5. VISITAS Y ALGO MAS

Cap 5: visitas y algo mas…

Narradora pov

Después de unos días de la llegada de sebastian el conde recibió una carta de su amigo el conde alois trancy, el lo esperaba con ansias ya que le encantaría que estuviera a su lado mientras los demonios luchan por el. 3 dias después llego el conde trancy.

SHIERUUUU!- el niño estaba emocionado por ver a su único amor, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a SU ciel en brazos de otro.

Hola alois tanto tiempo sin vernos- el conde trancy se había perdido en esos ojos color ámbar, ciel lo noto asi que carraspeo.

Etto…asi ciel te extrañe mucho!-lo abrazo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de lujuria a Claude

Mira alois el Claude mi prometido- alois abrió los ojos de la impresión no puede ser pensó

Es un PLACER conocerte Claude- le sonrió

Este solo asintió con la cabeza, este niño no le agradaba, y hablando de personas que no le agradan llego sebastian con un ramo de rosas para su JOVEN AMO.

SEBASTIAAAN!-

Hola niño trancy como se encuentra?-le pregunto por cortesía

Muy bien sebastian muy bien- le dijo esto mientras volteaba a ver a Claude, sebastian noto que al señorito trancy le llamaba la atención Claude, de inmediato empezó a idear un plan.

Señorito trancy puedo hablar a solas con usted-

mmm…esta bien-

se apartaron de los dos tortolos para que no escucharan lo que sebastian iba a decir.

Y bien que es lo que me quieres decir-

He notado como miras a Claude ¿te gusto verdad?-

Etto…hai-

Que te parece si yo te ayudo con Claude y tu me ayudas con ciel-

QUEE! Estas loco! Por que habría de hacerlo-

Por que tu te quedas con Claude y yo con ciel, es muy obvio-

mmm…esta bien te ayudare-

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y alois coqueteaba con Claude descaradamente, sebastian iba todos los días a ver a su ciel, aunque también para ver que alois cumplia su parte del trato.

Claude pov

Ese niño ya me tiene arto no deja de acosarme y coquetearme (N.A: eso rimo xD) y lo peor de todo es que yo estoy cayendo en la red de esa araña. No puedo evitar pensar en como seria tener su cuerpo bajo el mío, pero por respeto a ciel no lo voy a hacer yo estoy seguro que lo amo pero este deseo puede mas que yo, estoy apunto de sucumbir.

Ciel pov.

Últimamente sebastian viene mucho aquí a la mansión, no es que me incomode solo que cada vez estoy flaqueando ante el, pero tengo que ser fuerte, no quiero que Claude me odie.

Hola ciel ¿Cómo estas?-

Waaaaah!- como había entrado si la puerta de mi cuarto tenia seguro

Como entraste sebastian?-

Por la puerta duh!-

Pero tenia seguro-

Se te olvida que yo fui, soy y sere tu mayordomo así que tengo en mi poder las llaves de los cuartos-

0/0 etto…y que quieres- se puso serio de repente

Ciel tengo algo que decirte, Claude te esta engañando con alois-

QUEEE! ESTAS LOCO! TU SOLO QUIERES SEPARARME DE CLAUDE!- como me puede decir eso.

Si no me crees hoy en la noche ve al cuarto de alois- me dijo eso y desapareció de la nada.

.

.

.

.

NARRADOR POV.

En un cuarto de la mansión phantomhive se veía a una pareja besándose sin importar nada ni nadie.

Claude….mmm…me quieres?-le preguntaba un niño de pelo güero y ojos azules

Si alois te quiero-

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que un niño de pelo azulado y ojos azul los veía desde afuera, el trataba de ahogar sus sollozos, no podía creer que su amigo y su ex prometido ( N.A: pobre de mi ciel, pero lo bueno es que muy pronto va a ser feliz) le estuvieran viendo la cara de idiota. Corrió asía su cuarto al llegar se tiro a su cama a llorar, otra vez le habían lastimado el corazón, nunca volvería a creer en el amor nunca.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente ciel se levanto sin muchas ganas se vistió, y bajo al comedor, no quería ver la cara de esos dos traedores, pero ese mismo dia los echaría de la casa. Llego al comedor y se sorprendió de ver a sabastian con una charola en mano y sonriéndole con mucho cariño.

Buenos días bocchan, como amaneció-

Bien sebastian bien- se sento en su lugar y sebastian le sirvió- sebastian te importaría traerme el postre quiero algo que endulce mi dia.

Esta bien bocchan como desee- salió del comdor y regreso con un pedazo de pastel- el dia de hoy le horne una pastel de queso y mango espero sea de su agrado.

Wow…esta muy rico sebastian te felicito-

Gracias bocchan-

Sabastian quiero que corras a Claude y al conde trancy por favor, no los quiero mas en mi mansión.


	6. CORAZON ROTO

Ciel pov

Pero que esta diciendo bocchan! Esta seguro de lo que dice?-

Tks tu solo has lo que te ordeno-

Yes my lord- dijo esto mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi

Sebastian pov

Estaba feliz MI bocchan ya no quiere a Claude, pero estaba triste por que el también lo estaba y no me gusto verlo llorar, me hubiera gustado consolarlo, pero supuse que quería estar a solas.

Claude-sama tengo un recado departe de mi bocchan- entre a su cuarto sin tocar y me encontré con una escena muy ¨romántica¨.

Se..sebastian que haces a..aqui- me dijo muy sorprendido

El joven amo dice que se retiren de la misión no los quiere volver a ver-sin mas me retire.

QUEEEEEE!-una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Esta desapareció en cuanto el olor a sangre llego a mi nariz.

Bocchan- que habrá hecho

Corri hasta el comedor para encontrar una escena no muy agradable, en el suelo mi bocchan escrbia con su sangre _una ves que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresa,_ al llegar junto a el se desplomo lo bueno que alcance a sostenerlo.

QUE LE PASO A CIEL!-pregunto alarmado Claude, mietras alois sonria con malicia

Pobre ciel nadie lo quiere uno o abandona y otro lo engaña con su AMIGO-maldito mocoso me las va a pagar.

Retírense de la mansión por favor el amo no esta en condiciones , y mas usted Claude-sama ya no es necesario que este aquí, ya estoy yo para cuidar a MI joven amo-

Se…se…se…bastian-

Aquí estoy joven amo, aquí estoy-me acerque a el y lo cargue para poder llevarlo a su habitación.

Esto no se quedara asi ciel recuerda que eres MIO-

Ciel pov

Apenas se fue sebastian saque la navaja que tenia escondida en mi bolsillo, me corte suavemente en mi muñeca para que saliera sangre, apenas salió un chorrito de sangre inmediatamente me puse a escribir _una ves que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresa._ Sabia que sebastian apenas oliera mi sangre estaría a mi lado, como siempre.

Flash back

Sentía que algo o mas bien alguien me observaba no sabía que o quien lo hacia pero su mirada me hacia estar tranquilo. En mi interior pensaba que era sebastian el cual me seguía cuidando.

Voltee de repente y solo vi que algo se movió algo negro, mientras caían dos rosas una negra y una roja.

Fin flash back

Lo ultimo que vi fue a sebastian corriendo hacia mi, tal vez el es el única que va a estar conmigo para toda mi vida.

Sebastian pov

Mi bocchan perdió mucha sangre, a pesar de que solo fue un ligero corte, cayó inconsciente por un par de días. Yo obviamente me quede a su lado todo ese tiempo, lo único malo es que Claude no dejaba de venir y no dejaba de mandarle rosas blancas a mi ciel.

Durante todo el tiempo que lo abandone estuve escribiendo poemas que eran dedicados a el:

Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,  
se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:  
el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía.  
Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba,  
se alzaron los sentimientos,  
mandó tu voz,  
el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,  
y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios.

En el paraíso de tus ojos,  
me pierdo porque estoy perdido,  
en la paz de tus labios,  
me encuentro porque estoy contigo,  
en el universo de tu alma,  
vivo con mil sentidos,  
en ti, vivo amándote.

Sabes a silencio y a sueños,  
con melodías de ternura  
y tacto de deseo,  
sabes a mi mundo,  
a todo lo que anhelo,  
sabes a amor, a mi amor .

Ahora puedo oírte,  
puedo sentir tu silencio,  
puedo recorrer tus besos  
y soñar tus labios,  
puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía,  
aún cuando estés lejos  
y seas todo nostalgia.

Te necesito para respirar,  
necesito tus ojos para ver  
necesito tus labios para sentir,  
necesito tu alma para vivir  
necesito tu existencia para sonreír  
te necesito para saber amar.

Yo sabia que el me escuchaba cuando leia estos poemas que estaban llenos de amor, pero también quería que me correspondiera estos sentimientos que tengo hacia el, pero ahora que esta sufriendo otra vez por amor dudo que vuelva a abrir las puertas de su corazón a alguien, y menos a mi que ya lo lastime.

Se…se…se..bastian- MI AMO HABIA DESPERTADO

Aquie estoy amo aquí estoy-

nu…nu….nunca me.. me…dejes-

nunca jove amo nunca lo dejaresabe que lo amo y nunca lo volveré a dejar se lo prometo-

el solo asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras que en su cara aparecía una sonrisa y por su mejilla rodaba una lagrima.


	7. EL SECUESTRO

Ciel pov.

Sentía unas manos por todo mi cuerpo, y en vez de darme repulsión me causaban placer y mas por una de esas manos tocaba mi parte intima. Quería que llegara mas lejos, pero esos pensamientos no eran de un conde.

_Ciel…ciel..ciel…_-esa era la vos de….SEBASTIAN! 0/0

Trate de abrir mis ojos pero no podía algo me lo impedía, quería ver ese rostro, ese rostro que por tantos años a estado en mis sueños mas oscuros y eroticos.

_ciel…te amo…ciel…nunca me dejes…te amo!-_ quería creer esas palabras, pero después de lo que me hizo.

Sebastian…..sebastian- sus manos seguían recorriendo mis cuerpo, de repente sentí como algo húmedo atrapo mi miembro. En ese momento abri los ojos, para encontrarme con la imagen mas erótica en mis 17 años, a sebastian entre mis piernas con mi….mi….mii…mi pene en su boca, no lo podía creer.

Aaagg sebastian….mas….aaag- no me pude contener mas, y solté esos vergonzosos gemidos. Sentí como aceleraba el ritmo de su boca, unos cuantos minutos después me vine en su boca.

Lo siento 0/0- me acerque para limpiar los restos de mi semilla de su boca. Me aleje un poco de el pues llevo 2 de sus dedos a mi boca, entendí sus intención así que los lamí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

_Esto dolerá un poco_- sentí como algo se metió en mi muy estrecha entrada, pero me aguante el dolor pues quería a sebastian un mas cerca de mi, después de un tiempo mis caderas empezaron hacer pequeñas embestidas el lo entendió asi que metió otro de sus dedos. Aaaaag! Ese dolio aun mas pero igual me aguante el dolor, después de un tiempo empezó hacer un movimiento de tijeras con sus dedos, para así abrir aun mas mi entrada.

_Ya estas listo- _(ciel esta en cuatro) senti como se posicionaba para entrar a mi.

_Joven amo..-que? Por que me dice así, si todo este tiempo me llamo por mi nombre- joven amo JOVEN AMO!._

Waaaaaaaaah pero que hace! Baka me asustaste- asi que todo fue un sueño.

Lo siento bocchan pero ese estaba diciendo mi nombre y esta como…mmm..gimiendo y pensé que se sentía mal- que yo que!

Puedes retirarte…solo tuve una pesadilla- SI CLARO…UNA MUUUY LINDA PESADILLA

Si claro bocchan- es mi imaginación ese demonio se esta burlando de mi.

.

.

.

.

.

A pasado dos semanas desde que tuve ese sueño y lo malo/bueno es que lo sigo teniendo y aun mas peor sebastian lo sabe y se me esta insinuando, con Claude y alois sigo igual, Claude quiere re-conquistarme con flores, pasteles, todo tipo de cosas, pero tiene que entender que ya no lo quiero volver a ver.

Por las noches antes de irme a dormir sentía que alguien me observaba , desde la obscuridad por eso le pedia a sebastian que durmiera conmigo todas las noches, pero que se fuera antes de amanecer ya que al despertar tenia un pequeño problema en mis pantalones.

De alois solo se que vive con Claude en su mansión junto con otros sirvientes, también que Claude lo trata tan indiferente como si fuera algo que no tiene valor, y eso me causa felicidad pues se que sufre como yo sufri por haberme quitado a Claude.

.

.

.

.

Se acercaba el 14 de febrero y para mi desgracia todo era amor aaaag! Y para rematar sebastian me había estado dando miraditas muuuy lujuriosas y Claude ahora venía a la mansión más seguido. Ya no soportaba todo esto así que decidí irme de viaje toda una semana, le dejaría acargo a tanaka todo relacionado con la empresa y la mansión. Iríamos a parís a las _ciudad del amor_ todo gracias a sebastian, quería huir del amor y el me envía a la ciudad con mas amor en el mundo.

.

.

.

Llegamos a parís e inmediatamete me enserre en al habitación, SOLO ya que sebastian esta en la sala no quería que me molestara con sus comentarios de doble sentido, ni sus miradas lujuriosas. Me acosté en la cama para así descansar un poquito.

_Ciel…ciel…ciel…ven junto a mi ciel…-_ es voz es muy dulce de quien será, me pare de inmediato quería ver quien tenia esa hermosa voz.

Bocchan a donde va-

Saldré un rato…mmm regreso a la hora de la cena-

Pero…bocchan no conoce la ciudad, es mejor que valla con usted-

No sebastian aqui que date-

Salí del hotel sin un rumbo fijo.

_Ciel…ven a mi…ciel…te necesito junto a mi-_ mis piernas se empezaron a mover por si solas, no se como pero mis pies me llevaron a un edificio abandonado.

_Ciel…un poco mas y estaremos juntos…ciel…amor..te necsito junto a mi-_ es vos era realmente hermosa y quería descubrir quien era dueño de esa encantadora voz.

Entre a ese edificio, el cual esta todo sucio y desordenado, segui caminando asía una habitación con una C en medio, entro para encontrarse todo en penumbras, en un instante unas velas se prendieron dejando ver una silueta en medio de la habitación.

Te dijo que tu eras MIO y ahora lo voy a cumplir- esa era la voz de CLAUDE tenia que salir de aquí AHORA! Trate de salir pero la puerta se cerro con seguro y no la pude abrir- no te vayas esto apenas comienza.

Se acerco a mi con una mirada llena de lujuria, en un rápido movimiento me agarro de la cintura y me tiro en la cama, con brusquedad arranco mi ropa, para asi empezar a besar, chupar, morder mi cuello y mis pequeños botoncitos.

Eres tan exquisito, me muero por estar dentro de ti-

De…de..detente…- me sentía sucio no quería volver a pasar por esto, YA NO!

Oh! Vamos te va a encantar-

Empezó a bajar su boca por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pantalón, no sabia que me pasaba mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias de Claude.

Veo que alguien esta emocionado-

Aléjate de mi seba…m mm- maldito me tapo la boca.

No voy a dejar que ese maldito interrumpa nuestro momento asi que te callas por la buena o por las malas.

No…DETENTE!

Continuara….


	8. EL SECUESTRO PART 2

Cap. 8

El secuestro parte 2

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, no podía creer como pude haber caído en su trampa, tejió con mucho cuidado su telaraña para así poder enredar a su presa. Y lo peor de todo es que LO LOGRO!

Vamos yo se que te va a gustar no te hagas el inocente conmigo yo se que tipo de sueños tienes y lo que mas te delata es que TU LO DESEAS!-

Como sabes eso? 0/0-

Soy un demonio me puedo meter en TU mente-

ERES UN MALDITO! DESPUES DE QUE ME ENGAÑASTE TIENES EL DESCARO DE QUERER TOMARME! ME DAS ASCO!- no quería esto prefería estar con sebastian que con este bastardo

YA CALLATE, YO EN REALIDAD TE AMO, FUE ESE MALDIT NIÑO QUE ME SEDUJO, PARTE EL MUY DESGRACIADO HIZO UN TRATO CONMIGO, SOY UN DEMONIO NO ME PUEDE CONTENER CUANDO DE ALMAS SE TRATA! ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE HICE! CREEME! MUCHAS VECES TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA QUE NUNCA TE CAMBIARIA POR NADA!

PUES ME CAMBIASTE! Y POR QUIEN CREEI QUE ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO! MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-

YA BASTA DE HABLAR! MEJO VAMOS A EMPEZAR!-

QUEEEE! NOOOOO!- continuo su trabajo, me quito mis pantalones junto con mis calzoncillos, se acerco a mi miembro y lo miro como si fuera un dulce, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta tener muy cerca.

Esto lo vas a disfrutar, MI amor-

Mal…aaaggg!- se metió todo mi miembro a su boca, subia y baja, mordía, chupaba, y lo peor de todo es que mi cuerpo reaccionaba.

NO, DETENTE!- poco a poco me llegaban los recuerdos de esa noche, podía recordar sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo. Me volteo bruscamente, no otra vez no, me empecé a mover bruscamente, no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Te dije que si eras mio por las buenas seria por las malas, a si que atente a las consecuencia- se desnudo por completo tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo fue acercando a mi entrada, me empecé a mover otra vez, NO QUERIA ESTO, NO OTRA VEEZ!, me tomo bruscamente de las caderas, y entro a mi sin piedad alguna.

AAAAH! De…de..detente, por…por..favor de..tente- me dolia mucho no quería esto, no lo quería.

Eres tan estrecho ciel, me encanta estar dentro de ti- sus embestidas fueron en aumento, y mis gemidos de dolor también.

Aaag! Me duelo por favor para-

Aaag! Eres tan estrecho!-

Aggg!-_duele_

Aaa!- su embestidas fueron aun mas rapidas

A me vengo ciel!- solo sentí cuando el liquido caliente se derramaba dentro de mi.

Lo siento amor, yo lo iba hacer con cuidado, pero tu lo quisiste así, ahora me voy por que mi amo me ha estad buscando durante este tiempo- me dejo un beso en a boca y se fue.

No podía creer que me allá pasado esto de nuevo, ahora solo me quedaba que sebastian viniera.

SEBASTIAN, VEN AQUÍ ES UNA ORDEN!-

Sebastian pov

SEBASTIAN, VEN AQUÍ ES UNA ORDEN!- empecé a seguir el rastro de mi bocchan, me sorprendió que mi bocchan me estuviera buscando desde una mansión abandonada, pero lo que no me gusto para nada fue sentir el olor de Claude, me apresure a entrar a ese horrendo lugar.

Bocchan? Boccha?- lo encontré hecho un ovillo en una gran cama temblaba. Me acerque para asi poder cargarlo.

Se..se..bastian-

Aquí estoy bocchan- me acerque para poder crgarlo pero antes de tocarlo paso algo que no me lo espetaba.

NO ME TOQUES! NO TOQUES NINGUNA PARTE DE MI!- 0_0

Maldito el que se atrevió a tocar a mi bocchan, tengo en mente a alguien me las pagara.

Tranquilo bocchan soy yo sebastian su mayordomo-

Se…se..se..bastian- cayo desmayado apenas termino de decir mi nombre

Ese maldito de Claude me las pagara, si tanto amor le tiene a mi bocchan por que le hizo esto, el no se merecía pasar por esto otra vez.

Tome en brazos a mi bocchan para llevarlo a la mansión , quería llegar y limpiar su cuerpo de toda suciedad.

.

.

.

Hace una semana que paso el…asunto con mi bocchan, desde ese entonces no a querido salir de su cuarto, no habla con nadie ni si quiera conmigo, eso me duele, esta aun mas serio de lo que es, la señorita lizzy se puso triste cuando el joven amo ni siquiera la miro. Es triste saber que la mínima esperanza que tenia con mi bocchan se allá extinguido .

Tilin-tilin (campana)- mmmm….para que me querrá el bocchan.

Mande joven amo-

…-

Si no necesita nada…-

Comida- fue lo único que dijo

Entendido-

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, pero cuando iba a llegar se escucho un grito.

SEBASTIAN!- ese era mi bocchan

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a mi bocchan.

Pero cuando llegue a la habitación de mi bocchan el…NO ESTABA!

.

.

.

Ciel pov

¿Dónde estoy?-

¿Qué paso?-

¿sebastian?-

Veo que ya despertaste, mi lindo gatito-

CLAUDE ERES UN MALDITO QUE QUIERES AHORA, DIMELO!- como podía hacerme esto.

Te quiero a ti y solo a ti-

POR QUE SI YA TIENES A TRANCY, PARA QUE ME QUIERES A MI-

El fue solo una distracción no significo nada, yo te amo a ti-

Clap-clap! (aplausos) BRAVO CLAUDE UN APLAUSO PARA TI, EL SER MAS MENTIROSO Y VIL DEL MUNDO! Ya dile la verdad, dile que no lo amaste nunca que solo querías su alma, que fingiste estar enamorado de el solo para comerte su alma, esperando que se volviera loco y se matase y tu llevarte su alma-

Que? Pero que estas diciendo trancy? Eso es verdad Claude?-

Si ciel eso es verdad, yo siempre eh querido tu alma así que fingí estar enamorado de ti, pero con el tiempo fui deseando tu cuerpo, pero tu no me permitías tocarte y me volví loco por tu cuerpo, pero te llegue a tener cariño, TE LO JURO!-

Ya no mientas Claude, ya no, y tu trancy por que estas aquí-

Tal vez por que esta es mi mansión-

QUE?-

YO LE PEDI A CLAUDE QUE TE TRAJERA, QUIERO VER TU CARA DE DOLOR CUANDO CLAUDE TE PENETRE SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA!-

ERES UN MALDITO, NO SE COMO PUDE CONFIAR EN TI!- trate de moverme pero me fue imposible pues mis manos y pies estaban atados contra algo.

DEJAME IR, MALDITO!-

Empieza de una buena vez Claude muy pronto vendrá su demonio!-

Yes, your highness!-

Claude se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a un centímetro de distancia de mi cara.

Voy a disfrutar esto-

SEBASTIAN!-

VAMOS! LLAMALO PARA QUE VEA COMO TE VOY A DAR DURO!-

SENATIAN!-

Me arranco mi ropa de un tiron, dejándome completamente desnudo, se alejo, pensé que se había arrepentido pero solo lo hiso para quitarse la ropa, cuando acabo se acerco y de una sola vez me penetro.

AAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Eso grita quiero escuharte gritar-

De pronto se escucho como se rompía un vidrio, de un segundo para otro sebastian estaba encadenado enfrento de mi. (ciel esta encadenado en una cama y sebastian esta encadenado como en kuroshitusji cuando angela lo captura).

BOCCHAN! DETENTE CLAUDE! NO HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR!-

Estas tan enamorado de este mocoso que hasta suplicas, esto es digno de ver sebastian michelis el mejor demonio de todo el inframundo suplicando!- al terminar de decir esto Claude acelero sus embestidas.

JAJAJAJAJA! OLE! EL MEJOR ESPECTACULO QUE EH VISTO!-

AAAH! ME VENGO-

NO CLAUDE TODAVIA NO!-grito alois-

Lo siento su alteza, pero ya no aguanto- solo sentí como escurría mi sangre y el semen de Claude entre mis piernas.

Se…se..seba..- de repente todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Sebastian pov

MALDITO! MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI BOCCHAN, ya suéltame, dejame llevarme a mi bocchan-

Esta bien Claude suéltalo ya y deja que se lleve a ciel- las cadenas soltaron mis pies y manos, de inmediato estuve al lado de mi bocchan. Tome entre mis brazos a ciel, para poder llevármelo a la mansión. Solo espero que mi bocchan este bien.

.

.

.

Hace una semana que mi bocchan no despertaba, el doctor me había dicho que el estaba bien que solo estaba descansando del shock.

¿Dónde estoy?- MI BOCCHAN HABIA DESPERTADO!

Esta en su mansión, joven amo-

¿Quién eres tu?- mi….mi…mi bocchan no me…recuerda!, abri los ojos de la impresión 0_0

Yo soy su mayordomo sebastian-

Eres muy lindo, tu y yo hemos tenido relaciones-

Que? No claro que no, yo lo respeto- pero que clase de pregunta es esa!

Uy que lastima, pero bueno, a mi me hubiera encantado tener tu pene entre mis piernas y se ve que estas muy bien dotado- ese no era mi bocchan!


	9. RESERVADO O ATREVIDO?

Cap 9:

Reservado o atrevido?

Sebastian pov

Hace una semana que mi bocchan había reprimido sus recuerdos, para ser sincero no se cual bocchan quería, pues el bocchan de ahora era atrevido y sin pudor, este me bocchan me encantaba.

**Flash back**

Sebastian- mm… ahora que quería mi bocchan, últimamente solo me hablaba para mirar mi cuerpo, lamerse los labios y reírse como loco.

Se le ofrece algo bocchan?-

Si, quiero que me lleves a mi habitación-

Entendido- lo tome en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Cuando llegue a su habitación lo baje, al ponerlo en el piso sentí que alguien cerraba la puerta y me empujaba contra esta.

Pero que esta haciendo bocchan?-

Solo siente!-

Pero que demo…aaag! Aaag!- mi boccan estaba..estaba..tocandome!

No bocchan deje de hacer eso!-

Acaso no lo estas disfrutando?-

No es eso, es solo que esta mal, usted no debe de estar haciendo esto-

Bueno si tu no lo quieres otro lo tendrá-

**Fin flash back**

Lo que no me gustaba de este bocchan es que estaba de fácil con…GRELL! Y GRELL LE CORRESPONDIA!

**Flash back**

SEBAS-CHAN!- lo que me faltaba un shinigami loco.

Grell que quieres ahora!-

Solo quería verte sebas-chan-

Hola! Quien eres tu! Eres muy apuesto!-

0_0 – grell y yo estábamos impactados por eso.

q..quee estas diciendo niño!-

solo lo que veo, eres muuuy apuuesto, ven acércate para verte mejor- como si de un hechizo se tratara grell comenzó a caminar a si el bocchan.

Bien agáchate quiero ver tus ojos- cuando se puso a su altura, mi bocchan LO BESO Y LO PEOR DE TODO GRELL LE CORRESPONDIO! HASTA LO CARGO Y MI BOCCHAN ENREDO SUS PIERNAS EN LA CINTURA DE GRELL! SE RCARGARON EN LA PARED PARA PROFUNDISAR EL BESO! Y YO COMO IDIOTA VIENDOLOS!

Cof cof! COF COF!-

Lo siento sebastian es que el besa muy bien-

Gracias ciel-kun tu también besas bien-

Por que no bienes esta noche, nos divertiremos mas-

tal vez venga si no tengo trabajo, hasta luego ciel-kun adiós sebastian- WTF? Me llamo sebastian?

Te dijo que si tu no lo tenias otro lo iba a tener!- cumplió lo que me dijo.

**Fin flash back**

Sebastian! Ven aquí!-

Que se le ofrece bocchan- le dije mientras entraba a su despacho

Quiero que te acueste en ese sillón y te quitas los pantalones -

Que! Pero por que! – por que me estaba pidiendo esto mi bocchan

Haz lo que te digo ES UNA ORDEN!-

Me recosté en el sillón haciendo lo que mi joven amo me había pedido, tenia los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarme pues yo casi desnudo en una habitación alejada de los sirvientes con mi bocchan aun lado no es buena combinación.

Ahora quiero que pase lo que pase no me vallas a detener, solo si yo te lo digo, esta claro-

…-

DIJE ESTA CLARO!-

Si bocchan, como ordene-

Se subió en mi y empezó a hacer fricción con su cadera, no pude evitar gemir, sus caderas eran asombrosas, se movía muy bien, se empezó a mover mas rápido y el también comenzó a gemir, se estaba excitando lo sentía.

mmm..aaaaag! eso se siente bien sebastian-

mm..aaaag, mas, mas- estaba rogando por mas no lo podía creer. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo mi bocchan se detuvo y se me quito de en sima.

Es todo sebastian ya puedes retirarte-

Pero bocchan…-

Te dije que te fueras, en la noche continuamos tengo cosas que hacer- Sali del despacho cn un gran problema entre mis piernas.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para poder desahogarme, llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi, me desabroche el pantalón y baje mi bóxer; empecé a tocar mi gran erección, empecé a pensar en miboccan debajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre…

Mm sebastian- se escuchaba tan real.

Sigue sebastian sigue- esperen esa era la voz de mi bocchan, me voltee y vi a mi bocchan sentado en una silla tocándose mientras me miraba a mi tocándome.

Pero que hace aquí bocchan, debería estar en su despacho-

Me aburrí, además esto es mas interesante, continua quiero ver como llegas-

No bocchan, eso no es digno de un mayordomo-

ES UNA ORDEN!-

Yes, my lord- tome de nuevo mi erección en mis manos para empezar a tocarme, seguí imaginándome a mi bocchan pero esta vez el estaba entre mis piernas atendiendo mis problemita.

mm..aagg! me vengo- un par de movimientos mas y me vine en mi mano.

Sin mas mi joven amo se retiro de la habitación sin decirme nada, aun recuerdo cuando el doctor me dijo que mi bocchan había reprimido sus recuerdos dolorosos.

**Flash back**

Que es lo que tiene el bocchan doctor- estaba muy preocupado por el

Temo decirle señor michaelis que el joven phantomhive sufre de un bloqueo mental.-

Que es eso doctor, a que se refiere-

Pues el bloqueo todo recuerdo doloroso o feliz lo bloqueo para no tener motivos de felicidad ni tristeza.-

Esta diciendo que no me recuerda por que no quiere.-

Exacto, el volverá a recordar cuando el quiera o al menos que algo lo haga recordar.-

Gracias por venir doctor lo acompaño hasta la puerta.-

**Fin flash back**

Me quede en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que le había pasado a mi bocchan, de repente empecé a oler un demonio y ese olor me era muy conocido, ese olor era de..salí corriendo hacía la habitación de mi bocchan al llegar si era el demonio que me imaginaba, maldito! Claude tenia acorralado a mi bocchan entre la pared y su cuerpo, lo estaba besando y mi bocchan tenia, los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

CLAUDE DEJALO!- me abalancé sobre el para alejarlo de mi bocchan, al dejarlo tirado en el suelo escuche como caía mi bocchan al suelo, lo tome en brazos para llevarlo a su cama.

VETE! VETE CLAUDE VETE!- sin objetar nada se fue, me voltee para ver como estaba mi bocchan, me senté a su lado, me quedaría aquí hasta que mi bocchan despertara.

.

.

.

Me pase toda la noche esperando a que mi bocchan despertara, no sabia lo que le había paso el doctor me había dicho que solo se desmayó, pero estoy preocupado por el.

Se..se..sebastian…que paso?- DESPERTO!

Se desmayo bocchan-

mmm..no recuerdo nada de lo que paso-

que recuerda bocchan-

solo recuerdo que Claude y alois nos encadenaron y que Claude me violo frente a ti-

es lo único que recuerda?-

si, es lo único, paso algo que no recuerde sebastian?-

pues usted se beso con grell, se me insinuó, me vio tocándome-

QUE YO HICE QUE!- NO YO NO PIDE BEAR A ESE TONTO SHINIGAMI!-

Tranquilo bocchan, yo me puedo encargar de eso-

Seguro?-

Solo ordénelo-

Sebastian has que ese shinigami no recuerde que lo bese, es una orden-

Yes, my lord-

Bien ahora retirate quiero estar solo-

Como ordene-

Ciel pov

No puedo creer que yo bese a grell, eso esta mal, y tampoco puedo creer que yo me le insinué a sebastian y que lo vi tocándose. Me he dado cuenta que aun lo amo y que todo lo que vivi con Claude fue solo aprecio no amor fue una felicidad de mentira, yo solo soy feliz con sebastian, pero mi orgullo no me deja aceptarlo.

Espero algún día poder estar con sebastian como pareja no como amo-sirviente. Aun recuerdo cuando descubrí que amaba a sebastian.

**Flash back**

Últimamente esta pensando mucho en sebastian, me sonrojo cuando el esta cerca de mi, mi corazón late desbocado cuando me mira. Tal vez estoy enamorado de el. NO CLARO QUE NO!. Tengo que saber si estoy enamorado de sebastian pero ¿cómo?. Según tengo entendido cuando uno esta enamorado tiene celos de que otra persona este cerca de su enamorado, también siente mariposas en el estomago cuando lo ve o cuando le sonríe.

Ahora que lo pienso cuando may-rin se acerca mucho a sebastian me enojo, no me gusta ver a ninguna chica cerca de el, también siento cositas en mi estomago cuando lo veo o cuando me sonríe.

ESTOY ENAMORADO!-

Y quien es la afortunada bocchan-

mm.. alguien sebastian necesitas algo-

si le traigo su te-

bueno retírate-

**fin flash back**

lo único que quiero ahora es ser feliz…


End file.
